Na Mira do Destino
by Layna chan
Summary: Ás vezes a Lua é a única confidente de inúmeros erros e acertos... Sonhamos e até fazemos acontecer, na eterna esperança de decidir o futuro. Modificar o destino? E o que acontece quando não se pode escapar dele?
1. PRÓLOGO

**Na Mira do Destino**

OBS: FANFIC EM UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO

**Prólogo:**

_Nova Iorque, 2:00h_

A lua ia alta pelo céu negro, pontilhado de densas nuvens e estrelas. Aquela pequena rua estava deserta. Apenas alguns moradores de rua e uns ratos que corriam atentos, ambos competindo por restos de comida. Passos rápidos e curtos cortavam o silêncio. A jovem loira apressou o passo. Como seu pai diria, uma menina meiga e refinada como ela, não devia caminhar sozinha por estas bandas e essas horas. Seus olhos azuis checaram rapidamente o local. Nada bom. Apenas o som do vento fazia barulho sob a imensidão da noite. Apressou o passo. Uma sombra silenciosa a seguiu agilmente, e ela percebeu.

"Ah, não! Por favor!" – seus pensamentos a atormentavam

A figura vestida de negro se aproximava cada vez mais, e o desespero só servia para embaralhar-lhe o cérebro. Começou a correr, sua testa e mão suavam, as pernas tremiam acompanhando seus descompassados batimentos cardíacos. Sua mente enviava ordens confusas e aflitas.

"Correr! Virar à direita! Rápido! Está se aproximando! Perigo! – a agonia fez-se visível em sua face

As pernas envoltas em cãibras, não conseguia mais raciocinar. Os olhos cobertos pelo medo apenas captavam reflexos e vultos. Os ouvidos atentos para qualquer sinal audível do perigo, que, aliás, já chegara. A menina não era mais "humana". Tornara-se apenas um ser acuado. Como uma caça que foge do predador: mesmo certa da ruína, ainda alimenta a esperança se sobreviver. De repente, o fim.

Via-se em um beco sem saída, literalmente. As paredes altas e inalcançáveis. Contemplou de frente seu perseguidor, sem chance de saber quem era, já que as vestes negras lhe cobriam tudo. Tentou falar, a boca estava seca. Negociar talvez? Não. O rosto obscuro do desconhecido sorria maliciosamente, e parecia emitir uma aura maligna. Caiu de joelhos, o cansaço lhe invadira até a alma. Olhou para cima, numa desesperada tentativa de emitir uma súplica silenciosa aos céus. Lá, apenas a Lua (solitária pois as estrelas pareciam evitar presenciar a cena que iria se desenrolar) solitária. O misterioso se aproximou. A jovem adolescente berrou em desespero. Inutilmente, pois apenas a Lua era a testemunha silenciosa daquela atrocidade.

Uma risada demoníaca, um grito, seguido de impiedosos disparos vindos duma arma de fogo.

Minutos depois, via-se um corpo estendido no chão, as madeixas antes puramente louras, agora manchadas daquele pobre sangue inocente. Os olhos azuis, sem vida.

Horas depois, a equipe média iria chegar. Tarde demais, pois a morte já lhe tomara a alma. Ficaria apenas o sangue, a dor e a negra lembrança. Também ficaria a Lua. Inocente cúmplice de tantos atos macabros provindos da natureza humana. Mas, fazer o quê? Se ela não podia falar... Apenas compartilhava a tristeza com as estrelas...

O sujeito sorriu enquanto assoprava o cano da arma. Deu uma sonora gargalhada e se virou para ir embora, não sem antes dizer:

- Isso é só o começo. – sua voz arrancava arrepios e era gélida como a morte.

Retirou-se dali gargalhando, enquanto a noite escondia sua presença e encobria as trevas de sua alma...

**Descrição dos Personagens**:

**Kory Anders**: Investigadora criminal de sucesso. Simpática, extrovertida e alegre, consegue cativar a amizade de todos a seu redor. Especialista na cena do crime, essa jovem ás vezes é apelidada carinhosamente de Estelar, por viver "com a cabeça nas nuvens". Valoriza muito o trabalho de equipe e procura sempre manter todos juntos.

**Rachel Roth**: Arella para seus parentes e Ravena para os mais próximos, Rachel é uma pessoa tranqüila e reservada, podemos muitas vezes parecer até rude aos alheios. Mas no fundo sempre foi uma ótima amiga que faz tudo para ajudar os outros. Atua como médica legista e é perita em autópsias.

**Tara Marcov**: Ambientalista nata e defensora da preservação da Natureza, ela é sorridente e super comunicativa. Geóloga também formada em pedologia, entomologia e bioquímica forense. É tão ligada a causas naturais como conter o aquecimento global e salvar espécies em extinção, que seus colegas de trabalho a chamam de Terra.

**Richard John Grayson**: Corajoso e decidido, Dick é detetive. Conquista a confiança de todos, devido a seu natural jeito para líder. Possui uma habitual queda por ruivas, tanto é que vive sonhando em sair com sua supervisora geral (Bárbara Gordon.). Especializado em balística. Recebeu o apelido de Robin, já que sua pessoa lembra o líder de um certo desenho animado...

**Victor Stone**: Calmo e determinado, ele adora sair de carro e comer pizza. Trabalha com ciência da computação, engenharia robótica e papiloscopia. Por ser muito ligado em tecnologia, é conhecido como Ciborgue. Apaixonado por costeletas de carne e uma boa partida de vídeo game com seu grande amigo Gar.

**Garfield Logan**: Divertido e brincalhão, Gar é o típico bobo feliz. Atua com genética e fonética. Recebeu o codinome de Mutano, por causa de suas constantes mudanças da coloração do cabelo, que atualmente estão verdes. Até hoje não conseguiu se decidir entre as loiras ou as morenas. Vegetariano assumido. Sua paixão? Tofu.

Conforme aparecerem outros personagens na história, eles serão apresentados.

Glossário:

Papiloscopia (http://pt. )

Balística ( http://pt. )

Bioquímica ( http://pt. )

Pedologia ( http://pt. )

Geologia ( http://pt. )

Entomologia ( http://pt. )

_obs:_ **naum tah dando pra por os links aqui. o ff. net naum tah deixando. qualquer coisa, procurem na wikipédia, ok?**

_querem a continuação?_

_comentem:D_


	2. Águas passadas movimentam hidrelétricas

Capítulo 1 –**Águas passadas não movem moinhos: Movimentam hidrelétricas**

Mais um dia aparentemente normal no departamento de homicídios. Mal raiara o dia, e o aroma de cafeína e similares já inundara o local, misturado ao som de papéis e computadores sendo remexidos e conversas das mais variadas.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – saudou a loira com seu habitual achocolatado matutino na mão

- Bom dia glorioso, amiga!

- Olá, Terra!

- Fala, baixinha

- Tara! E aí, como vai?

- Oi...

Tara, Kory, Gar, Vic, Dick e Rae: achocolatado, capuccino com creme, café com leite, vitamina de frutas com cereais, café forte sem açúcar e chá de ervas, respectivamente. Cada um com sua preferência e ânimo para enfrentar aquela agitada manhã de segunda-feira. O telefone principal tocou:

- Departamento de homicídios de Nova Iorque, detetive Richard falando. Bom dia.

_Na sala, ao fundo..._

- Cara, hoje eu consigo sair com ela!

- Você acha que a Tara vai querer sair com um cara de cabelo verde? Cai na real, Garfield.

- Gente! – Dick chamou a atenção geral – Era o tenente ??????????????. Acharam um corpo, e querem todos nós lá.

- Aí, cara! Por que eu não fiquei resfriado hoje? – reclamou o biólogo de cabelo verde, enquanto pegava seu sobretudo para acompanhar os colegas.

Chegando lá, encontraram a área devidamente cercada e policiais afastando a mídia e os curiosos.

- Já vazou? – perguntou a uma policial

- Pois é, Sr. Stone...

Mostraram os distintivos e foram prontamente autorizados a passar. Dick assumiu logo a sua "posição de líder".

- Gar e Vic, fotografem a cena por favor. Rachel, tente encontrar a causa da morte por favor. Eu e Kory vamos tentar reconstruir a cena do crime.

- Ah... E eu? Posso tentar encontrar pistas?

- Bem, Tara, você não é tão especialista nisso então...

- Pode.

- O que você disse, Kory?

- EU autorizo. Todos aqui têm capacidade. E aí de você se tentar me contrariar. – afastou-se dele.

Se tem uma coisa que ele detestava, era perder seu posto de mandão. E odiava ainda mais quando ELA fazia isso.

- Já identificaram o corpo?

- Sim. O nome dela era Kitten Moth. – falou uma menina, se aproximando

Kory abaixou a cabeça instantaneamente e seus olhos saíram de foco. Sua mente divagou sobre lembranças antigas...

- Srta. Anders? Algum problema? Srta.?... – insistiu a mesma garota

Mas ela já se encontrava longe dali…

§§§ FLASH BACK ON §§§

_Era um dia claro e ensolarado, o sol emitia generosos raios sobre o pátio daquela escola. Parecia ser um intervalo ou mesmo uma troca de aulas, visto o número de colegiais que assistiam o bate boca. As típicas "patys populares" atrás da garota de olhos azuis, e alunos do tipo "descolados" de ambos os sexos do lado da outra. Todos prontos pra cair no braço. _

_- Olá! Koryzinha… E aproveite seu ficante enquanto pode, porque já já ele só vai ter olhos pra mim! Rá, rá, rá, rá, rá... – a provocação vinha de uma adolescente loira, em seus 14 ou 15 anos. E as "patys" riram junto com ela - _

_- Se enxerga, galinha! Ele NUNCA vai querer um sabonete de quartel como você. – a ruiva praticamente cuspiu as palavras - _

_- Alto lá, Anders... Um dia vai engolir tudo que disse! – a raiva misturada à frustração ficou visível no rosto dela _

_- Kitten, Kitten, tão vazia quanto o que diz... – dito isso, a ruiva de olhos verdes virou as costas e saiu acompanhada por vários alunos que morriam de rir. - _

_Kitten ficou vermelha por ser ignorada enquanto falava._

§§§ FLASH BACK OFF §§§

- Kory! Kory, você está bem?

- Por favor fala com a gente! Koryyyyy!!!!!!!!!

- Ah? Que? Era, Gar? – Seus olhos retomaram o foco e ela se viu sentada dentro de uma ambulância, rodeada de

paramédicos e alguns de seus colegas - O que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? A gente é que pergunta o que aconteceu! Você está a 20 minutos em estado catatônico!

- Sério? Eu desmaiei? – apesar de ter voltado ao normal, ainda estava desnorteada com aquilo tudo –

- Não! Mas ficou parada lá olhando pra garota morta que nem uma estátua! O pior de tudo foi o Dick, cara! Ele ficou que nem um maluco de tão preocupado. Foi preciso até que dessem um calmante pra ele... Quer um conselho? Não faça isso de novo se não que ele cometa suicídio.

Kory sorriu internamente. Por mais que o detetive dissesse ou tentasse provar o contrário, sempre sentira uma afeição especial por ela.

- Olha, e se não fosse a Ravena, ele já teria te levado para o hospital, mas ela garantiu que não era nada sério. Bem, eu vou voltar pra cena do crime vocês não vem?

- Ah, avisa ao pessoal que daqui a pouco eu volto...

- Ok, mais vê se não "catatoniza" de novo, tá? Ri, ri, ri... – e saiu acompanhado de Rachel

Kory resolveu tirar umas dúvidas.

- Ah.. Hum... É... Sr. Médico, o que aconteceu exatamente comigo?... Doutor?...?

- Oh, sim, desculpe. – sorriu um senhor que aparentava ser bastante simpático – Eu me distraí olhando os resultados dos seus exames. Foram uns exames rápidos, se primeiros socorros, sabe. E os resultados foram bem interessantes...

- Algum problema, doutor? – perguntou preocupada

- Não, não, que isso! – deu um sorriso confortador – Sem motivos para preocupação. O que aconteceu foi que ao se defrontar com ela... Bem, a Srta. a conheceu no passado, suponho.

Kory assentiu.

- Então quando a viu, seu subconsciente automaticamente fez com que revivesse algum acontecimento pretérito. Que não vem ao caso. – acrescentou divertido, antes que Kory abrisse a boca para falar sobre o acontecido – Foi quase como se revivesse o passado, e o estado de choque ocorreu devido à circunstância na qual a jovem se encontra... Lamento muito, Srta. Kory.

- Ah, obrigada. Bem, vou me juntar aos outros. – se levantou para sair -

- Só mais uma coisa, Srta.: Os exames mostraram uma particular tendência a esses, digamos... "Flash Back's" . Portanto, a Srta. deve tomar cuidado ao dirigir, atravessar ruas, etc. – sua expressão ficou mais séria – Um lapso assim numa situação dessas pode ser fatal.

- É... Já que eu ando sozinha, vou tomar mais cuidado, doutor.

- Ah, a Srta. definitivamente não está sozinha – assumiu a expressão divertida de novo – Enquanto estava aqui, um jovem detetive em particular não descansou enquanto não asseguramos que estava bem.

- Entendo... De qualquer forma, obrigada, Doutor! – sorriu e saiu. Entretanto, esbarrou com uma menina. A mesma que tentara chamar sua atenção quando mergulhou naquela estranha recordação.

- Oh, me desculpe...

- Srta. Kory! Então já está melhor, graças a Deus. Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas... – abaixou a cabeça – Não devia ter falado daquele jeito brusco...

- Ah, que nada! Está tudo bem... É... – abaixou repentinamente o volume de voz, falando para si mesma - Roseana, não... Ane... Também não... Lise ou será Rosa?

- ?

- Seu nome é...???

- Ah! Eu sou Rose. Rose Wilson, prazer.

- Oh! Então é você filha do meu chefe? O Sr. Wilson?

- Sim, e vou falar muito bem de você pra ele!

- Você é realmente muito gentil como disseram...

- Olha, já vou indo, qualquer dia desses eu volto! Boa sorte!

- Tchau...

A menina de 14 saiu saltitante em direção ao prédio da homicídios. Todos a conheciam lá, com seu cabelo loiro claríssimo quase branco, que passava um pouco do ombro. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro quanto o do pai, no entanto, não portavam a mesma frieza dos dele. Não puxara muito a personalidade dos pais: calculistas, reservados e um pouco insensíveis. Rose era uma menina meiga, doce, solidária, gentil e sempre pronta a ajudar os outros. Talvez, fosse por isso que todos tinham tanto carinho por ela.

Antes que pudesse prosseguir para a cena do crime, foi interceptada novamente. Dessa vez por um detetive agitado...

- KORY! Graças a Deus você está bem... Fiquei muito preocupado, sabia? – e lhe deu um abraço -

- Ok, Dick, agora eu vou...

- Está se sentido bem? Não quer uma água?

- Não obrigada, eu só quero ir...

- Não está se sentido tonta? Com dor de cabeça?

- NÃO. – se desprendeu do abraço dele – Valeu, mas eu já tô bem e vou lá na cena do crime...

- Tem certeza? E se acontecer de novo?

Ela não respondeu e saiu.

- Encontraram pistas? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava

- Sim. A Ravena tem uma idéia da causa da morte, o Gar achou umas fibras e eu já fiz meus cálculos... Mas a Terra achou uma coisa incrivelmente interessante...

- ?

- Vai lá, e veja você mesma.

Kory caminhou apreensiva para o local apontado. Havia um estranho aviso redigido com sangue e letras de fôrma, todas maiúsculas.

**_"KORY, SEI QUE ESTÁ AQUI E QUE ESTÁ LENDO ESSA MENSAGEM. SEI TUDO SOBRE VOCÊ, MAS NÃO INVESTIGUE. TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE NÃO VAI QUERER SABER QUEM EU SOU. __NÃO MESMO_. **

- Não há dúvidas – Comentou Garfield – Acho que ela voltou

Uma famosa assassina que se autodenominava Estrela Negra. Mercenária, e ninguém conhecia seu verdadeiro nome, pois agia no anonimato. Procurada sempre por ricaços para assassinar pessoas sem deixar rastros. Também encabeçava as listas dos principais procurados; a polícia a queria prender, enquanto ONG's e ORG's a queriam trabalhando para si. Milhares de cartazes com sua foto estavam espalhados pela cidade. Perdia o topo das listas dos mais procurados apenas para o terrorista árabe Osama Bin Laden. Era jovem e alta. A pele morena harmonizava com os longos e lisos cabelos negros. Portava também um belo par de grandes olhos azuis bem escuros, ou melhor, lilases.

Kory lembrou da imagem da criminosa enquanto chamava os amigos.

- Ei, observem essa mensagem – tocou na parede, sujando os dedos de vermelho – A tinta está fresca

- Uau! Isso quer dizer que Estrela Negra esteve aqui há pouco...

- Não, Victor... Alguma coisa me diz que não foi ela quem escreveu isso nem matou a menina – concluiu

Todos estranharam sua atitude.

Depois do almoço, Richard e Kory foram ao colégio da Kitten enquanto os outros ficaram analisando pistas encontradas na cena do crime. Ao entrar lá, encontraram cenas normais do cotidiano estudantil. O tempo estava generoso. Tarde fresca e calma, sol ameno. Alguns alunos nas salas, ou caminhando, conversando, sentados, no pátio, etc. No corredor, um fato chamava a atenção em particular: vários jovens se aglomeravam ao redor de um armário. O casal se aproximou e viu velas acesas, cartas, fotos e flores no chão. Era um memorial à menina morta, realizado perto do armário dela. A cena, que devia ser séria, era um tanto quanto bizarra: patricinhas vestidas de pink (todos os tons: do rosa bebê claro ao hiper rosa choque chocante, diga-se de passagem) choravam afetadas nos ombros de amigas ou abraçadas aos namorados. Secavam as lágrimas com lencinhos delicados rapidamente, no medo de borrar a maquiagem. Em meio aquele show de frescuras, a detetive se dirigiu a um grupo meio afastado de jovens, que haviam se assustado anormalmente com a chegada dos policiais.

- Boa tarde, sou a investigadora Anders e esse é o detetive Grayson. Somos da Homicídios. O que sabem sobre essa morte? – e mostrou fotos da cena do assassinato.

- Nó... Nós não sabemos nada... Sobre a mensagem e...

- Como vocês sabem da mensagem se eu nem falei dela?

- Olha, não temos nada a ver com isso! Quem falou com ele foi o Chip!

- Quem é _ele_?

- Olha, pergunta ao Chip... Ele que sabe, não a gente! – começaram a se afastar rapidamente

- Um momento. – disse Richard – Seus nomes, por gentileza.

- Peterson Beckster.

- Chris Johnson.

- E eu sou Chip!!!!!!!! Alguém me chamou? – surgiu um menino baixo, alegre e com cara de "nerd".

- Sim. Reconhece essa foto?

- Bem... Sim... Mas falaram pra mim não dizer nada a ninguém!

- Calma. - pediu a detetive – Explique isso direito

- Olha, uma noite dessas eu estava andando por aí e me pediram pra escrever esse negócio aí.

- Poderia me descrever a pessoa.

- Não, ele ou ela estava cheio de roupas e estava escuro... Me ofereceu U$$ 200,00 para escrever na parede e não contar a ninguém.

- Mas você contou, não é?

- Só a eles – apontou para Peterson e Chris.

- Obrigada. Seu nome?

- Wellington Madson.

- Ok... Qualquer coisa a polícia vai contatá-los... A propósito, preciso de seus telefones

Eles deram seus respectivos números, Dick e Kory foram para casa, afinal, já era de noite.

* * *

- Vocês contaram, não foi? Agora, que encarem as conseqüências.

- Calma, cara, não foi isso!!

- ...

- É, nós podemos explicar, e levar isso numa boa!

- ...

- O que você quer? Dinheiro? Meus pais são ricos! Eu posso te fazer milhionário!!!

- E meus tios têm uma mansão na Inglaterra!

- Não quero nem saber...

* * *

Na tarde seguinte, o telefone toca na homicídios:

- Departamento da homicídios, boa tard...

- Venham aqui, agora! A polícia precisa de vocês! 

- Quê?

- Três jovens foram encontrados mortos. 

- Já estamos a caminho. Quais os nomes das vítimas?

- Peterson Beckster, Chris Johnson e Wellington Madson. 

**FIM **

**

* * *

******

ORG – Organização governamental

ONG – Organização não governamental

* * *

** _e aí, gostaram?_**

** _comentem que eu continuo!!! ;D_**


End file.
